The Light of Suzaku
by SUzakuNoHikari
Summary: With the fate of Konankoku drawing near to doom, Suzaku, not being able to descend himself, sends his daughter to save it. Can the Suzaku goddess fulfill her destiny? Or will she be caught in a cloud of mystery and confusion? Please R&R ^_^
1. The Girl From the Other World

The Girl From the Other World  
  
She had awoken from the blinding light emerging from the covered window. Birds were imitating the car alarms that went off at a sudden touch and a clutter could be heard in the kitchen. Slowly pulling the covers off of her she stepped onto the cold wood floor and put her slippers on.  
  
Tamiko Torino was a simple girl who only wished for simple things. She had goals- acting, singing, dancing- but secretly she had merely wished to happily fall in love- perhaps having a child symbolizing their love. They were selfish she thought, but she always knew that she could pursue her love of the arts while still pursuing her love.  
  
She looked into the mirror. Her glittering red hair surrounded the outline of her face, a few strands falling into her bright brown eyes. Putting a hand to her pale complexion she sighed and stared at the clock, realizing that in about an hour she would have to head off to school.  
  
Pulling her shirt over her head in order to get ready for a shower she wrapped a robe around her body and headed off to the bathroom. She then stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water proceeding to day dream.  
  
"Tamiko.I will never leave your side.ever!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I don't care how much of a nuisance I seem to be.I will always love you!"  
  
"Tasuki.I." -  
  
"TAMIKO-CHAN!"  
  
Her mother's blistering call knocked her out of the dream and she fell onto the floor, sweat dropping.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"You need to eat before you go to school! Hurry up! Hayaku!"  
  
"Hai.hai.," she sneered at the door from which her mother was standing outside and with a sense of frustration stepped outside of the fairly large shower onto a mat on the floor. Pulling a towel from the rack on the wall she wrapped her self up and moved over to the mirror next to her. Slowly closing her eyes she sighed with new found disappointment. She wiped the fog from the mirror and opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"It'll never come true. It's a stupid story. A simple stupid story by some woman named Yuu Watase. Miaka, Tamaho- I mean Taka, and most definitely Tasuki are not real!," she threw her head to the side in a fit of anger, "Why can't you get over that?!"  
  
Tamiko grabbed her robe and placed it upon her before storming off to her room and getting dressed into her school uniform. She ran past her mother who worriedly tried to get her to eat a piece of toast. As Tamiko stormed off her mother merely stood at the doorway, holding a piece of toast and gazing at her path, her eyes glistening with tears.  
  
By the time Tamiko had reached the academy in which she attended, she was already late. She was never a klutz and most definitely not ignorant, but she never seemed to feel like she belonged. Her friends were loyal and true, and she loved them all the same- but something was lacking. Something she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
Sneakily she reached the doorway of her first class and slid against the wall to her seat in the back. Her best friend smiled at her as she quickly sat down.  
  
"Late again, are we?"  
  
Tamiko sweat dropped but before she could come up with an excuse, the teacher turned around and exclaimed, "I saw you Miss Torino- You're late again!"  
  
Tamiko's face fell along with her body in complete amazement.  
  
Her friend continued to smile. "Perhaps teachers really do have eyes in the back of their heads."  
  
Reaching for the desk she sat down and laughed a little bit. Her friend was slightly odd- but she had known her since middle school and never intended on breaking the bond. Sakoto meant everything to her. Even if life had taken everything, she thought, Sakoto would always be there, she would make sure of that- no matter what.  
  
Throughout the day all Tamiko could only think of one thing and one thing only- the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Why couldn't she get it out of her head? It was just a meaningless story, but she was still drawn to the characters, the land, the legend.  
  
When school had ended that day she decided that she would be walking by herself. She slid past the gate before Sakoto could catch her. While she walked down the gray sidewalk- a cloud of cherry blossoms blew past her and into the distance. She looked up- there was no tree! Where did they come from?  
  
In fear she glanced around her. Cherry blossoms meant death- but the death of what? What did it all mean? Or was it an illusion? She hadn't eaten all day...  
  
A gust of wind went past her on the path. But it didn't stop. She fell to the ground. She tried to call for help but nobody was there. The cherry blossoms surrounded her again and her vision became blind. Suddenly a red light appeared- then blackness. Her books fell from the non-existent body.  
  
Light began to creep in and crows squawked loudly. The gust was gone along with the cherry blossoms and it felt warm. Beginning to wake up, she opened her brown eyes and pushed her red sparkling hair behind her ears. She noticed something different immediately. Her surroundings appeared to be very elegant but most importantly- she was entangled in a statue- as though it were protecting her. Losing her balance, she fell to the floor and screamed. Her eyes caught a glimpse of it- a beautiful golden bird.  
  
Guards slammed open the door and in intense anger demanded to know who had dared trespass. Tamiko merely gave a squeak and hid herself with her hands.  
  
"I don't know who you are- but.I call the police if you try to hurt me!"  
  
The guard sweat dropped. "Police? Wuz that?"  
  
"You idiot! Just let me go home!"  
  
The guard stammered and asked in disbelief, "Who do you think you are- you girl in.strange...clothing..EMPEROR!"  
  
Tamiko grimaced. She had severely hurt her arm. But even more, she was confused about the whole emperor bit. Was somebody a boss here- and- what was with the whole strange clothing thing? He looked strange-  
  
Tamiko slowly began to realize that her very surroundings mimicked those in the artwork of Yu Watase's Fushigi Yuugi. She turned her head in anger however, refusing to believe it.  
  
Before another thought could be added, an elegant man with long volumous green hair appeared before her with sword in hand. He was dressed in royal garb and had a gentle gaze in his eyes. Their gazes met and it finally dawned on her.  
  
"Girl from another world."  
  
Her eyes glimmered with tears of shock  
  
"It..can't.be..."  
  
***Wow.my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it! Let me know how I'm doing because I welcome ALL comments- good or bad. It helps me improve! Wait up for chapter two- The Destiny Becomes Revealed.. 


	2. Disbelief

Act 2 Disbelief "Can the faltering heart of a girl save the soul of an empire?" By SuzakuNoHikari  
  
Tamiko continued to stare in disbelief. Her eyes watered and voice stammered but she finally managed to get something out.  
  
"Who- Who are you?! I- I-," her sentence trailed off into a slight whisper, "demand to.know."  
  
The man kneeled down and proceeded to bow, his beautiful hair falling around him. He placed his hand upon his chest.  
  
"I was born Saihitei Seishuku, however you may call me by Hotohori. I am the current emperor of Konankoku. Tell me young girl, have you been sent by the beautiful Miaka in order to save our country?"  
  
Tamiko's refusal to accept her surroundings engulfed her mind and she began to shout.  
  
"I don't know who you are- you-you- bastard! But I am not going to take this! Who put you up to this? How dare you play with my feelings- my mind! And besides if you actually read the Gaiden novels, Mayo Sakaki already saved Konankoku. Just let me go and I'll let this drop! Please."  
  
She felt too forceful. Such wasn't her! She was a kind girl, why did she have to yell? But nothing made sense- she was lost.  
  
Hotohori glanced up from his bow honestly confused.  
  
"Gaiden.novels. I am afraid I have no clue as to what you're talking about. However, Mayo Sakaki, the second girl to come to Konan from the other world, did temporarily save Konankoku . However, I believe that as her heart did not truly care for Konankoku rather Taka, Suzaku's power was not fully released. And now we face destruction."  
  
"Are you saying that I am the new Suzaku no Miko?," Tamiko asked, as though she had never doubted anything in the first place.  
  
"You seem to know much about this world young girl. Perhaps we should discuss this over a modest meal.  
  
"Modest.?"  
  
Hotohori turned around and solemnly said, "You can't expect me to eat a full meal when my country is starving."  
  
Tamiko clenched her chest. Could it really be Hotohori? The Suzaku Seishi- Hotohori? He looked so sad. Her heart began to calm and her surroundings seemed less shocking then before. Perhaps she was slowly accepting things for what they were. There still lingered doubt. How could she enter the book- without a book? Maybe it was just a peaceful dream.  
  
She looked at her arm which was bleeding from the elbow and knocked severely out of place. The pain was too much. It definitely wasn't a dream.  
  
Hotohori, finally catching notice of her arm ran over in concern. Picking her up in his arms he smiled for the first time since she had arrived.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll make sure you are fine. Mitsutake."  
  
"MITSUTAKE?!," Tamiko shouted in disbelief.  
  
Hotohori nearly dropped her and sweatdropped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tamiko sighed. How was she to explain that she already knew who they were and that she doubted this was all real? But in the back of her heart she knew it true and fighting back tears of confusion, happiness, and distress all at the same time she merely gulped.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
And with that they left the Suzaku Shrine descending to the main palace. 


	3. Ch 3

Sitting upon the bed she had been placed upon, she grasped her broken arm. The light became brighter and...a letter appeared in mid air.

We lost time

We lost more as time went on

Forever cut short

We said goodbye

To those fleeting feelings

Our thoughts

Our musings

We made it someone else's responsibility

There was always something else to attend to, right?

Please, remember that which sustains you

On your own

The only true source

Yesterday's opinions and tomorrow's

We took them in so easily

Flipping through the pages and stations

If we fail to think on our own

If we fail to believe on our own

We'll eventually fall

You really aren't living otherwise

Please stop,

And take in that which is around you

That warmth so often forgotten

The world isn't evil

The world is not falling apart at every corner

If it appears such

That is because it is all you took in

The evil which exists

Can never be eternal

So never fear

Always be aware of what happens to you

Though we ran into those hard times and unspeakable things

Life never stopped

We lost those we cared about

We lost those things we held close

But we kept living

Those feelings were never lost

As long as we don't forget we don't have to remember

Please, remember that which you felt

At that time on your own

Eternally


End file.
